


Chen's Magical Roommate, Yixing

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, magicau, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Covers the every day happenings of Chen and his eclectic, magically inclined roommate, Yixing.  Creepy Vines, Plant Babies, and to Chen's horror, there's no telling what else.  (I may do this in multiple POV's).





	1. Chen's Magical Roommate, Yixing

**Chapter One**   
**Chen's Magical Roommate, Yixing**

  
**(**

 

    Chen had met Yixing two months ago through a roommate forum. The other three prospects had quickly lost favor, because they'd either been pushy, creepy, and one dropped out. Then Yixing came along and not only had he been kind, but he'd gotten to know more about him through his In-the-life-of-a-male-witch YouTube channel. He'd also designed a passive online magic class for beginners: Passive meant they paid a one time fee and could download loads of free resources to also help them. If Chen knew any thing about Yixing, passion fueled every thing he did in life.  
    Including, planting an herb garden... on the roof... while being hoisted by a thriving cluster of vines. The vines were knew and hopefully temporary, because they freaked him out. Chen took a few steps back.  
    Yixing owned an array of colored work robes, and he could only make out today's, because it's end hung over a giant leaf. A dorky thing about him is he liked to be dramatic - case in point: Silver robe, too long to walk in, but long and regal enough to paint himself and the vines as a fantasy scene. As usual he sensed him before he had the chance to speak. His thick hair looked black until light hit it, and then it looked bright blue. Blue framed his fair skin and dark eyes as he peeked below the leaf at him.  
    He said, "Oh, hello, Chen. Food?"  
    Looking at the vines, he said, "Uh... yeah. How long've you been up there?"  
    "Hm," he said in the innocent, clueless way that made him want to hug him. "I'm not sure. I planted some more... and watered some things. Are you hungry?"  
    Chen rolled his eyes and adjusted the two paper bags in his arms. He would offer to cook for when he'd been the one to go grocery shopping. "No," he said. "It wouldn't be right. Besides it's only noon. I can make you some lunch though."  
    He leaned further and Chen flinched. "If you keep leaning you're going to fall... and I really can't handle someone getting splatted today." If he did fall he probably float or something... or the vines would catch him. He cringed. Those vines seriously creeped him out.  
    Yixing said, "Oh, don't worry, silly. I'm not going to fall. I have great balance."  
    "Mhm..." He looked at bag one, then bag two. "Ok, I need to get the cold stuff put up. Are you sure you don't want any thing?" Yixing had disappeared from view when he looked up.  
    "I'm good. Thank you any way though."  
    He pressed his lips together. Yixing had been the only person he'd ever met who could be described as infuriatingly kind. So far he'd expressed his emotions honestly and said he disliked conflict. However, with his skill in magic, he pitied to fool who made him need to defend himself.  
    Watching the vines he side-walked to the door. The bags crinkled as he set them on the concrete carport. When he unlocked the door it swung open and slammed in to the wall. His hand hung there and slowly he shook his head. He turned and yelled, "Yixing."  
(  
    "What do you mean you don't know a repair spell," Luhan said to Yixing.  
    Chen had propped his head on a hand and boredly watched the conversation.  
    Yixing had dressed in a pair of white jeans, a silver shirt made of flowing thin material, that tied on one side, and silver slip-ons. He stood at the bread rack with his hands clasped. He said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I know how to repair kitchen-ware, and wooden things and concrete things, and other things." He scratched his arm. "But metal doesn't agree with me."  
    Chen put his head in his arms and laughed. His words were muffled as he said, "This is so ridiculous. I can't believe you can't do magic on metal." He sat up to look at him. Yixing's expression hadn't changed, like he'd long accepted his quirk.  
    "What I want to know is why you cursed my door in the first place."  
    Gasping, he put a hand to his chest. "I did no such thing." Looking prim, he said, "And it's my door to."  
    He lifted an eyebrow. "And if you didn't curse my door, then who did?"  
    "It's not cursed."  
    "Well, probably not now. It's been fulfilled... by slamming in to my wall."  
    Yixing crossed his arms. "Our wall."  
    Luhan snorted. "You two obviously have some issues to work out. I'll just... go somewhere not here. I have to get my tools anyway." He left to go to his truck.  
    Chen looked up as Yixing stood over him. "What's wrong with you," he demanded, but it's soft tone made him smile. "Stop it. Do you not want me as a roommate?"  
    "Of course I do." He looked at his hands on his hips. "Seriously, though, dude, what is it with you and silver today?"  
    "I like silver. It's pretty."  
    "Riiiight. And you're a man."  
    "Men can be pretty to."  
    "If you say so." He heard footsteps and grinned. "I mean, just look at Luhan."  
    Luhan came in looking very not happy. "I heard that and I'm going to kill you." He had a small face, small eyes, thin body that should've been muscular with his athletic obsession, but he barely managed being toned. His fair, flawless complexion looked amazing with high cheekbones. Basically, it'd been said he looked prettier than most girls- and he hated it.  
    Chen held his hands up until Luhan removed a wrench from his tool-belt, then he ran and locked himself in the bathroom.

  
**(**

  
    So, Chen ended up with two messed up doors, and two annoyed friends. Luhan said he'd be back when he felt like it, which meant he needed to get another friend to fix his door(s). With Yixing, at first, he didn't realize. Electronic devices malfunctioned or quit working, things started leaking - for him. For Yixing it worked fine and he didn't slip on water.  
    It's when he saw an unfamiliar glint in his eyes that it clicked. He said in warning, "Yiiiiiixiiiiiing." What had he said: "He pitied the fool who forced him to defend himself?" Yixing's eyes focused him over the top of his tea mug. The steam gave him a dangerous aura.  
    And he had the audacity to lower it and widen his eyes innocently, and then say, "But, I didn't do any thing. Are you going to accuse me of this to?"  
    Chen's eyes widened in shock when he smirked, and then Yixing's eyes become focused again. Had he been faking the innocent personality all along? Did he know him at all? "Blame you of this to," Chen said. "I haven't blamed you for any thing."  
    "Sure you haven't," he said calmly enough to make the hair on his arms stand up. He felt the impulse to use the tiny amount of magic he'd learned, but causing a breeze or making a hovering water bubble wouldn't cut it.  
    "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
    That innocence came back with a pout. "You made fun of me for not being able to use magic on metal." He looked away.  
    He laughed at the ridiculousness. "That's why you've been torturing me for a week?"  
    With a single nod, he said, "Yes."  
    "And you expect me to apologize?"  
    Another nod. "Yes."  
    "I hadn't been making fun of you if that's what you think."  
    Silence, and he still hadn't looked at him.  
    If Chen hoped to enjoy coffee or a decent shower OR cook any time soon, then he had to suck up his pride and apologize. "Fine. I'm sorry, ok? I really wasn't making fun of you. I thought it was..."  
    He snickered, which made Yixing glare at him. Quickly, he said, "I thought it was adorable. Like- Like pretty. Like you liking silver. You like colors, I like cuteness- adorableness- whatever. Same difference."  
    Yixing squinted at him. "How is something the same, but different?" He'd come from China, so unless he explained new sayings, he didn't get it. He explained and it didn't help, because he didn't like it, which Chen also found adorable. Yes, his roommate had his quirks, and he'd be more cautious of them.  
    Apparently, he didn't like being laughed at, joking or no.  
(  
    Luhan had met Minseok three years ago, at a charity basketball game - go figure. He'd participated, while Minseok had watched on with - you guessed it - him. And Luhan had actually spotted him from the court - hidden behind a ton of taller people. Both he and Minseok hadn't grown beyond five-four - well, Chen had reached five-four - and pore Minseok had barely made it to five-three. Any, Luhan had found them after the game and he and Minseok had hit it off.  
    Fast forward three years and he'd become his shadow. They were rarely seen apart. How sweet Minseok could put up with a taller-than-him (five-seven), hyper, clingy individual, he'd never know. When he said clingy he meant it. Luhan literally held Minseok like a baby (while sober), much to his dislike.  
    He latched on to him like a monkey (when drunk), which he didn't mind. Those two denied being in a relationship, which: bullshit.  
    Who were they trying to fool?  
    Setting all that... shit, aside. Minseok had invited him, with a sulking Luhan to lunch. They met at the local lake - the man made, third roundest lake in Keida (their moderate size state). They sat on the grass, feeding bread to the geese. Once again, Chen had been forced to apologize.  
    He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and said, "Fine. I'm sorry." Luhan wasn't upset like Yixing had been. He liked to win. Once he apologized he smiled like he'd one a million bucks. "Ass face." He grinned and Chen rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I question my choice in friends- except for Minseok.  
    Minseok smiled and Chen studied him. He'd once been a little overweight for his size and had round cheeks. Now, his face had distinguished maturely and he'd worked out to get arm muscles - and a freaking tight six pack. Sometimes it disgusted him, not that he wasn't in shape, but his angular shape only allowed barely toned.  
    While Luhan played like a child on the swings and monkey bars, he told Minseok what Yixing had put him through. "He's scary. I never realized it before. I mean... I knew he could be, but I didn't think... I never realized how much until I saw it." He cleared his throat.  
    Minseok said, "So, are you regretting letting him be a roommate?"  
    He shook his head. "Naw. I think he's..." He looked around, like Yixing would appear. "...adorable." And then he laughed.  
    "What's it like having a magical roommate? I mean, your magic is... minimal-" He winced as he smacked his arm.  
    "It's not my fault my family didn't nurture my magic. They're mostly... psychics or mediums. I'm so glad I don't get vision or see ghosts."  
    "Don't mediums see through the veil, and not see actual ghosts?"  
    His lips parted and his eyes flicked up. He looked at him. "Maybe. I didn't care enough to retain that information."  
    Minseok grinned and Chen smiled at his little teeth. He said, "Why don't you get Yixing to teach you magic... or, you know, help you improve... or whatever?"  
    "I thought about it, but-"  
    Grinning again, Minseok said, "-but he scares the shit out of you."  
    He nodded, very seriously, which made him laugh.


	2. Plant Baby?

**Chapter Two**   
**A Plant Baby?**

  
**(**

  
    Luhan had bashed holes in Chen's- his and Yixing's bathroom door with a wrench, and then he'd removed the bolts holding it to the frame - before he'd tried to kill him.  He hadn't known  he could do that... or that anyone could do that.  He'd ended up tied to a chair with full make-up on.  Another thing he hadn't known he could do:  Put make-up on.  And where had gotten it from?  
    Yixing used home-made oils and paints, and kept them in different size and colored glass bottles.  He'd have recognized them, so he couldn't blame him.  And it'd probably be monumentally stupid to blame him of something right now.  He put his hands on his hips and hung his head, questioning his choice of friends.  
    Luhan, the Psycho, Yixing the Split-Personality Witch.  He wished he could say his life used to be normal, but he couldn't.  A family of psychics and mediums, Luhan... other friends, and now Yixing.  How had Minseok, the Normal One, kept his sanity?  At least Luhan had agreed to fix the front door-  
    "Hold the phone.  Yixing."  He went to the kitchen said, "You can fix the bathroom door.  It's not metal.  Why haven't you?"  
    He looked from a pot of soil with wide spaced-out eyes.  "Hm?"  Today, he wore dark red, wide leg pants that'd probably flare in the wind, a white muscle and his generic black work robe.  His feet were bare.  
    After sighing, he repeated himself.  
    "Oh, I didn't think about that.  I've been working on my baby."  
    ....  "You're what?"  
    He raised a mini-spoon like it explained it.  
    ...  "I'm not following.  I'm pretty sure you don't have children-"  His eyes widened.  "You don't... do you?"  He tilted his head and his body vibrated with exaggerated half freak-out mode, half excited curiosity.  Why it would excite him remained a mystery, because the idea of a kid running around, loudly, in his- their apartment- just no.  
    As if he'd said it out loud, he continued with words, "Not that I'd mind a kid here, but... you never talked about any thing like that."  
    Yixing blinked a few times.  "I don't have a biological child, but plants are children to."  He looked at the pot of soil.  "And also any thing that you develop a fond connection for.  It's called adoption, duh."  
    Duh?  Yixing had said Duh.  He reminded him of an old wise wizard in a young adult body, and remained young, because of an original, self created potion or cream.  So, to hear a fad word come out of his mouth... maybe reminded him he's only twenty-four.  Chen said, "So, by baby, you mean, a plant?"  
    "Right.  Well, good luck with that.  I need to call Luhan.  He was supposed to fix the front door yesterday.  He's not avoiding me any more, so... maybe some thing came up. "  
    Leaving Yixing to the creation of his plant baby... he went outside to call Luhan.  
(  
    Luhan had "conveniently" forgot to fix his- their door.  The habit of self claiming would be hard to break after years of living alone.  Chen watched from in front of the tv as Luhan limped from using the bathroom to the front door.  "So... how's your non-relationship with Minseok going?"  
    "Hm?"  He yawned, and then put his tool belt back on.  
    "Well, he must pretty rough..."   Wait for it.  "...in bed, I mean.  Or did you just pull a muscle?"  The reaction had been expected, which gave him a head start.  
    Limp be damned, Luhan could be in a professional race.  Giddiness awoke his magic and water bubbles were left in Chen's dust, popping as Luhan ran through them.  The air cooled with a mild breeze.  Chen propelled himself over his couch, crouched and rolled around him, then ran for the door.  He didn't make it to the thresh-hold.  
    Pinning his arm being his back - while sitting on him, Luhan's limp explanation:  "Free Running."  Of course.  Stupid athletic people.  
    Gritting his teeth, Chen said, "This is kind of kinky."  His eyes squeezed shut when the pain increased.  The hard floor became harder and there'd probably be line indentations on his face.  "What would Minseok think about this?"  More pain.  
    "At least I'm not a dried up old prune, always alone, your body probably has cobwebs by now."  
    He felt water soaking the back of shirt - water bubbles - ha.  Would Yixing'd most likely help him improve his magic.  He needed it against this brute - even if he deserved it.  
    He grinned.  "So you admit it.  You and Minseok do the nasty."  More pain.  "Admit it already.  As if we don't know.  Come on, man.  Ow."  
    Luhan surprisingly still fixed the front door.  Hopefully, it meant he'd given up pretending.  If that be the case, being hurt had been worth it.  
    HashTag: YOLO

  
**(**

  
    When Yixing had moved in, Chen had helped him clear out and install shelves in the attic.  They'd had Luhan install a new window and repair the padded bench in front of it.  Today it's where he sat, listening to bottles clink as Yixing went through his large collection of herbs.  He smirked as he heard him muttering to himself - something about leaves and hydration and piggy toes- and what?  Spinning around, he said, "What the hell are you working on?"  
    Grinding something with a mortar and pestle, he said, "I'm worried about my baby."  
    Chen had passed the pot of soil many times in the last week and he couldn't figure out what he meant by Plant and Baby.  There wasn't even a plant in it.  "By worried, what do you mean?"  Ok, so curiosity made him indulge people more than he probably should.  As a kid he liked playing make-believe, and it'd been easy to forget it'd only been a game.  
    He wasn't susceptible to his imagination now, but yearning to get lost in a fantasy to escape reality tempted every one.  
    "I mean, she could dehydrate, and her toesies need to develop right.  She has to have ten fingers - on two hands - and actual feet-"  
    She?  And why wouldn't she have feet?  And why would any of this have to do with any thing?  It sounded like She didn't exist... yet.  His eyes widened.  "Yixiiing, are you trying to create a child plant daughter?"  
    Abruptly, the grinding stopped and he looked at him.  "No.  I need a freeder.  It's an earth elemental that produces a certain ingredient for a base that can used in every thing."  
    ...  "Riiiight.  I'm worried.  Isn't that ethically and morally wrong?  You keep saying baby - and she - and it sounds so wrong.  Yixing-"  
    "Of course she'll be my baby.  I'll nurture her and love her and she'll be happy."

  
**(**

  
    "If there's been one weird thing in all of the weird things that have happened in my life," Chen said.  "It's this.  I can't get over it.  He's trying to create a living being and use them for a tool.  What the fuck is that?"  
    He and two magically inclined friends were at track where Minseok and Luhan were jogging.  Sometimes he came here just to chill.  Ok, he only came here to chill.  Running didn't work for him.  He always ran out of air and thought his lungs were too small for all that.  
    Magically inclined friend one, Kyungsoo, said, "If what you've describe is accurate, then it sounds like he's trying to create a tool in itself."  
    His face went blank.  "That's exactly what I said, but she'll be a little baby."  
    "No."  
    That's was it?  "You can't just say no.  Enunciate your words, man.  That shit doesn't mean any thing to me."  
    Magically inclined friend two, Jongin, said, "Enunciate means to say your words properly.  I think you mean be more detailed."  
    Where Kyungsoo looked rich refined, Jongin looked like sunshine and even if he didn't wear white it's what color came to mind.  And Kyungsoo's color is red, because he may be logical and calm, but when triggered he could get... scary - explosive with short violent hands and feet, and any things he's holding becomes a weapon.  
    Chen glared at Jongin, who looked like he didn't understand why, and then at Kyungsoo.  "Explain."  
    Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked at his water bottle.  He took a sip and spun the lid on.  "This kind of tool needs to be sentient to be effective.  The energy they produce will improve any magic, not just potions, but spells and active powers.  Like an athame it helps harness and direct energy."  
   Chen's mind said, "Pew pew pew."  It crashed and burned, because he still didn't get it.  
    Recognizing it, Kyungsoo said, "She'll become a part of Yixing like any other tool he uses, but more, because it's like having an actual daughter...  The witch gets to choose the form they want it to be in...  It'll be like a soul mate, a life companion-"  
    "Without the creepy element," Jongin said.  
    Looking at him, Kyungsoo said, "Thanks for that.  As if that isn't a given."  Jongin looked uncomfortable.  
    Chen rolled his eyes.  He still didn't fully understand, but he felt better.  He said, "So, it isn't morally wrong or like, slave like?"  
    Jongin blinked rapidly, and then cringed.  
    Kyungsoo said, "We don't know Yixing, but from what you've told us about him, no.  Plus I haven't gotten a feeling of him being that kind of person.  I say have faith in him."


	3. Fascinating

**Chapter 3**   
**Fascinating**

  
**(**

 

    The sun had started to set by the time Chen got home.  He hung the keys by the door and smiled.  Luhan had fixed the hole in the wall and the door frame.  He did good work.  Maybe he'd take him out for a thank you dinner or something.  
    Yawning, he went upstairs.  He and Yixing's rooms were at opposite ends of the hall and they had to share a bathroom.  Thankfully, they were both clean people.  Now, organized...  Well, that would be Yixing.  
    Chen left laundry in a basket or on the dresser until he got bored.  Then he took extra care to fold and hang them up.  He constantly tripped over shoes or dirty piles of clothes... So, sue him.  He thought of it as chaotic organization.  Growing up, his parents had hated it, but it worked for him.  
    He turned on the light and sighed.  Home, finally.  His unmade bed made him smirk.  Yes, he did things his way.  After getting a shower he went to the attic.  
   It smelled like burnt wood and spicy incense.  It reminded him of camping.  If there were smores it'd be a party.  Smiling he went to the center of the room and pulled the light string.  Yixing used candles to work at night, because the light barely illuminated any thing.  
    Luhan had offered to install a new light, but he suspected he preferred the candles.  
    Sitting on the bench and called him.  His message played:  "You have reached Yixing.  Leave your message and I'll-"  The impending rustle sound always made him laugh.  "Um... um...  I'll call you back soon."  
    He shook his head and left a message:  "I'm home, man.  Call me back.  Just wondering where you are.  We need to talk about this plant baby thing."  
    At midnight-ish he got a text message:  "I'll be home in the morning. ;)"  
    Yixing hadn't spent a night away since he'd arrived.  Maybe he'd made new friends.  He texted back:  "Alright.  Have fun.  Don't do any thing I wouldn't do. >.<"

  
**(**

  
    Chen had fallen asleep on the couch, which is what he used to do when he lived alone.  He yawned and cleared his throat.  A clank noise from the kitchen made him lean his head back and listen.  The kettle had been put on, which meant Yixing had returned.  He looked at his watch.  
    His eyes widened:  Noon.  Rubbing his eyes he went to the kitchen.  
    The table had been set with rice, meat, something green leaved, and two mugs.  Yixing glanced at him and smiled.  He clicked the stove off and pored the hot water in a glass tea pitcher.  Using a folded dish towel he brought it to the table.  Chen sat down and gave a head bow as he filled his cup.  
    He said, "What type of tea would you like?"  
    Chen squinted at him.  "You look different."  He had a glow and looked relaxed?  If he wasn't mistaken he blushed.  He smirked and said, "What 'did' you do last night?"  
    Yixing went to the cubbard and took a small jar of three different tea bags.  His question had made him fore-go the option he'd had for tea.  The water turned a purple color and he wrinkled his nose:  Raspberry.  He'd done it on purpose.  The chair scraped the floor and he looked up to see him sitting down.  
    He put a green tea bag in his and said, "That's an inappropriate conversation for lunch."  
    Holy shit, he'd actually...  Chen laughed.  "You got layed.  Oh- oh, this is too great.  I can't believe you've met someone already."  Propping his head up he said, "Was it just a one night thing or like... ya know... more?"  
    "In-a-propriate," he warned.  
    "Oh, come on.  I don't want details, but seriously.  Tell me something?"  
    Blowing on his tea, he looked at him.  He breathed in through his nose and his body shifted.  With bated breath he waited.  His voice made his heart jump.  "Fine, but no personal details."  
    Putting his hands up, he said, "Yeah yeah, I promise.  So?"  
    "She's my girlfriend from back home.  We met at a convention for witches when I was nineteen.  Two years ago is when things became serious."  
    Fascinating.  Until now, he hadn't really considered him a man.  It shifted his entire perspective.  "So... she came for a visit?  Why would you move here if you're involved with someone?"  
    He put his cup down and sat back.  "I had a feeling I needed to come here, so... here I am.  She's in the process of moving here to."  
    His heart sank.  "Does that mean you'll be moving out?"  
    "No.  She and I talked about it..."  His shoulders hunched and his lips tightened.  Just his eyes looked at him.  "I... proposed.  And we talked-"  
    Chen jumped out of his chair.  "Y-You proposed.  Oh, my God, Yixing.  Congratulations."  He gasped.  
    "S-She...  Did she accept.  I mean... if she didn't this going to be awkward."  He scratched his head.  A grin eased his heart.  
    He said, "Of course she accepted.  And we've discussed something you may be interested in."  
    "Really, what is it?"  
    "Well, first off, are you attached to this apartment.  Is it of sentimental value?"  
    His eyebrows furrowed.  "Not... particularly, why?"  He threw his hands up and said, "Please tell me you're both not going to burn it down."  
    He tisked.  "You really are dramatic.  That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard come out of your mouth yet."  
    "Well...  Just checking.  He sat down.  So, what about the sentimental value?"  
    "I was just checking, because with my income, hers and yours, we'll be able to get a bigger apartment.  Or a house... if you want?"  
    The idea of having more space had always gave him something to strive for, even if he'd accepted it wouldn't happen.  His job as an adult shop-keep at his aunt's store wouldn't cut it.  Not that he hated it.  He loved being close to family, and all of the magical items.  Even if his skills had never been any thing special.  
    It felt like home.  
    He said, "I'm not sure.  I mean, if you two are moving in together, then wouldn't you want privacy?  And I'd probably feel like a third wheel.  How would she feel about this?"  
    Yixing said excitedly, "No.  We talked about it.  It was actually her idea.  I told her that my feeling had lead me to you.  We're destined to be in each other's lives."  
    Warmth started from his heart and spread through his body.  He hadn't realized the depth of this friendship.  It shifted his perspective more.  Yixing, in that moment, became family.  His eyes stung as he said, "A-Are you sure.  I won't be in the way?"  
    "Of course not.  We'll have plenty of privacy.  We're both modest... more than you-"  
    "Hey.  Watch it, witch."  Half-formed tears forgotten he crossed his arms.  
    Yixing grinned.  "We prefer to keep it to our room."  
    He couldn't believe this.  "Ok.  I accept, but... if you two get too raunchy, I'm out.  Got it."  There's no way Yixing really be.  He'd bet he had freaky tendencies though.  It didn't mean he wanted to hear them through the walls.  
    "Ok," Yixing said.  "It's settled.  It could take a couple weeks for her to get back here, and then a month or so before we get the place.  We still have to search for one."  
    "Ugh.  I didn't think about that part."  
    He snickered.  "It'll be fun.  Plus, I'm going to show Dee the places through video chat."  
    "Dee?  Is that her name?"  
    "Yes.  Deanna Skeleton.  She's a witch who makes keys and research is her specialty."  
    Chen made a face.  "Her last name is actually Skeleton?  I'm not sure rather I should be intrigued or scared."

  
**(**

  
    "Scared," Jongin said.  "Definitely scared."  His neck wrinkled as he looked down at the necklace he'd tried on.  It reached below his clavicle and had an oval jade stone embedded in aged brass.  
      Chen snorted.  "What if she turns out to be some goth chick with side shaved hair and tons of tattoos?"  
    Kyungsoo said to Jongin, "You're an idiot.  Don't listen to him, and no.  The stone and brass doesn't match."  Jongin took it off and hung it back up.  He went in search of something else.  
    To Chen, he said, "Stop making assumptions .  She may be lovely.  From the few times I've met him, and regardless of what you say about him being scary, he seems sweet.  I doubt he'd doubt some depressed goth chick."  He picked a ring from one of two display cases.  
    The square shaped top went from wide to thin around the finger.  He put it on an index finger and the black stone shined in the light.  It matched his fitted black button down and pressed slacks.  The carefully styled back hair and sheered sides is more what made him look refined.  Not blinking at the fifty dollar price, he bought it.  
    He said, "Have you spoken any more to Yixing about the... plant baby?"  His lips twitched.  
    Chen loudly groaned.  "No.  I got side tracked.  Oh, I forgot to tell you."  
    One eyebrow rose.  
    "Yixing proposed.  It's not just his girlfriend that's moving in, but his fiance'."  
    "Oh-"  
    "Who proposed," Jongin said.  He held a brass necklace he recognized.  He'd watched his aunt cleanse it.  It could be used to harness energy or make a protection amulet.  "I want this."  He handed it Kyungsoo.  
    Chen grinned.  Those two were complete opposites, but somehow complemented each other.  He guessed Kyungsoo kept Jongin from being taken advantage of, and Jongin reminded him not to take every thing so seriously.  Or, according to experience, forced each other, because they were two of the most hard-headed people he knew.  Kyungsoo paid the thirty five dollar price and put it on Jongin.  
    Adorable.  
    He reconsidered questioning his choice in friends.


	4. Our Humble Abode

**Chapter Four**   
**Our Humble Abode**

  
**(**

  
    A week later, Chen had driven them to the first apartment on their list:  A two story, three bedroom, two bath.  He tapped the stern-wheel as he looked at it.  He could see dust on the windows from where they'd parked on the curb.  "Well," he said.  "If we pick this one it'll take some cleaning."  
    "Lots of it.  Ugh."  He heard Yixing's seat-belt swish back, and then the door open.  He looked at him.  
    He leaned down to say, "It's worth a shot.  Although, we prefer houses."  We meant him and Dee.  
    Undoing his seat-belt, he said, "I can't believe you never said any thing about her.  I'm not sure rather I should be offended or not."  Grinning, he opened the door, and unfortunately had to stand on tiptoes to see him.  "Seriously, though.  Why did you keep her a secret?"  
    Yixing came around the car and looked at the apartment.  He breathed in through his nose.  Looking apologetic, he said, "I just had to acclimate here.  I mean, you were a stranger.  Now I know I can trust you."  
    "I had to figure out rather it was you I was supposed to be here for."  
    Chen's heart panged, but Yixing giving the sweet smile that warmed him with affection.  "I guess I can understand that.  So, what made you realize?"  
    "Because when I spent time with you, the urgent feeling inside of me relaxed.  It's definitely you."  His honesty made him blush.  
    "Right, well..."  He moved to the grass.  Holding his head high, he said, "Not offended then."  Yixing grinned as he, still holding his head high, went by him.  It surprised him when he caught up and put an arm over his shoulder.  
    He said, "I never intended to offend you."  And then he kissed his cheek.  
    Chen went stiff and his steps slowed.  He looked at him, and Yixing seemed to think nothing of it, like he did it all the time.  It woke the warm feeling from the table, when he'd become family.  "I'm glad I met you," he said.  
    He gave a pleased smile.  "Me to."  
    Sighing, he looked at the apartment.  "But all the cleaning."  
    Yixing patted him on the back and said, "That's if we get the place.  It may be... you know."  
    "Yep.  Total shit."  
    "Yes, total shit."  
    Laughing, Chen went to the door.  "Keys."  Yixing took them from his pocket and unlocked the door.  The landlord had dropped them off yesterday, but he'd had to work.  They'd planned to do this together.  
    "Oh, wait," Yixing said.  
    Confused, Chen looked at him.  
    "I forgot the tablet."  
    Right.  Dee would be in on this to.  As he hurried to the car he shook his head.  He sighed as the door opened.  As clueless as Yixing could be, he could also be forgetful.  
    Chen stood beside him as he connected to Dee.  His curiosity had been killing him.  What did she look like?  What did she act like?  He wondered if she'd be an Yixing double.  
    Because of Yixing's online business he'd invested in up to date technology.  The sleek model connected quickly.  The scene moved back and Chen had a moment of confusion.  He'd assumed Dee would be Chinese, but she had Caucasian big blue eyes, fair skin a shade darker than their porcelain, and long, straight light brown hair, with lime green razored bangs.  Her round face and small nose made her look younger than them.  
    He'd figured her to be their age, because he didn't think Yixing would date younger than him.  Age made a difference in maturity level, and any thing below twenty-four would be pushing the compatibility line.  He'd ask him later.  
    Yixing's first response made Chen quickly look at him.  "Oh," he said.  "Why would you do this to me."  
    What the hell?  
    Dee snickered and moved the tablet closer.  "Stop complaining.  I like it."  
    Liked what?  
    Yixing said, "You're hair's beautiful.  You're going to mess it up."  
    Her... hair?  He smiled in disbelief.  He blinked in surprise when she spoke again, because her words were directed at him.  
    "He's always like this.  He has this thing with my hair.  It's usually big and curly."  
    His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink.  "Um...  Oh."  He hadn't expected her to be so forward.  "I... didn't know.  He has a habit of not telling me things."  
    "He didn't even mention you until a week ago.  After he'd proposed."  
    Yixing didn't look fazed.  
    Dee sighed.  "I sometimes have to beat information out of him."  He wondered if she meant literally.  "It's mostly because he just doesn't think about it.  But don't let him fool you.  He's smarter than he looks."  
    Yixing hm'd.  
    Chen's lips tightened and an eyebrow rose.  What a typical Yixing response.  He still wasn't fazed.  Damn, getting payback didn't work.  A silence stretched and he looked at Dee, then back at Yixing.  
    They were staring at each other.  Being the third wheel had begun.  He cleared his throat and said, "Ok.  I think we have an apartment to look at."  
    "Right."  Yixing thrust the tablet in his hand.  He look wide-eyed at Dee and she laughed.  As he opened the door, she said, "Yes.  He does this all the time.  You have to be direct with him."  
    Blushing, Chen said, "Yeah.  I'm gathering."  The tablet pulled away and for a second he thought he'd nearly dropped it.  No, Yixing had taken it from him.  He could hear Dee laughing as he went inside with it.  
    Dust floated in front of the door and he scratched his arm.  He already didn't like it.  As he went through the room he itched... and itched.  When they left he still itched.  He could only squirm as Yixing said to Dee, "The rooms are too small."  
    She said, "Yeah.  So, on to the next one."  
    "Oooh," he said and then he didn't understand, because he spoke in Chinese.  From the tone he assumed it to be a couple's thing.  He waved and disconnected.  
    Glancing between him and the road, he said, "So?"  
    He put the tablet in the case and zipped it.  "She said she'll be here Wednesday."

**Author's Note:**

> To Support My Work: Leave Kudos :)


End file.
